Josh Gad
Joshua Ilan "Josh" Gad is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, and singer. He is best known for his role as Elder Arnold Cunningham in the Broadway musical . He is also well-known for portraying Ludlow Lamonsoff in the 2015 video game film , and for voicing Louis in 's and Chuck in and its 2019 . For Disney, he voiced Olaf in the 2013 animated film Frozen and has since reprised this role in most of his appearances, including the short film Frozen Fever, the Sofia the First episode "Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle", Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Kingdom Hearts III, Frozen II, among others. He also voiced Wendell in the Phineas and Ferb episodes "Doof 101" and "O.W.C.A. Files", and the Controller in Star Wars Rebels. Additionally, he portrayed LeFou in the 2017 live-action adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. Gad will play Mulch Diggums in Artemis Fowl. He will also produce the upcoming live-action adaptation of ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame''. As of July 2019, he was confirmed to be under consideration to also play Quasimodo. Disney Roles Olaf transparent pose.png|'Olaf' (Frozen franchise) Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 30.jpg|'LeFou' (Beauty and the Beast; 2017 live-action adaptation) Wendell.jpg|'Wendell' (Phineas and Ferb) Double Agent Droid 8.jpeg|'The Controller' (Star Wars Rebels) Gallery Josh Gad TIFF12.jpg|Josh Gad attending the 2012 Toronto International Film Fest. Josh Gad behind the scenes Frozen.jpg|Josh Gad behind the scenes of Frozen. Josh Gad Frozen premiere.jpg|Josh Gad at the premiere of Frozen in November 2013. Josh Gad visits Jimmy Fallon.jpg|Josh Gad visiting The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon July 2014. Josh_Gad_Frozen_Forever_After_Behind_the_scenes.jpg|Josh Gad behind the scenes of Frozen Fever. Billy Crystal Josh Gad Winter TCA.jpg|Josh Gad and Billy Crystal speak onstage during The Comedians panel at the 2015 Winter TCA Tour. Kevin James & Josh Gad Nickelodeon KCA.jpg|Josh Gad and Kevin James attending the 2015 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. Josh Gad & Greg Grunberg Stand Up to Cancer event.jpg|Josh Gad and Greg Grunberg attending the 5th biennial Stand Up to Cancer event in September 2016. Josh Gad visits Stephen Colbert.jpg|Josh Gad visiting The Late Show with Stephen Colbert in December 2016. Josh Gad D23 Expo 17.jpg|Josh Gad attending the 2017 D23 Expo. Josh Gad 2017 MTV Movie and TV Awards.jpg|Josh Gad attending the 2017 MTV Movie and TV awards. Josh Gad Beauty Beast Premiere.jpg|Josh Gad at Beauty and the Beast premiere in March 2017. Josh Gad 71st Tonys.jpg|Josh Gad speaks at the 71st annual Tony Awards in June 2017. Josh Gad visits JKL.jpg|Josh Gad visiting Jimmy Kimmel Live in August 2019 Josh Gad D23 Expo19.jpg|Josh Gad attending the 2019 D23 Expo. Josh Gad speaks at D23 Expo19.jpg|Josh Gad speaks onstage at the 2019 D23 Expo. Josh Gad behind the scenes Frozen2.jpg|Josh Gad behind the scenes of Frozen II. Josh Gad Frozen 2 premiere.jpg|Josh Gad at premiere of Frozen II in November 2019. Josh Gad Winter TCA Tour20.jpg|Josh Gad speaks at the Avenue 5 panel at the 2020 Winter TCA Tour. es:Josh Gad fr:Josh Gad ja:ジョシュ・ギャッド pl:Josh Gad pt-br:Josh Gad zh:乔什·盖德 Category:American people Category:Actors Category:1980s births Category:People Category:Males Category:People from Florida Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Voice actors Category:Songwriters Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Singers Category:Frozen Category:Disney Revival Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Sofia the First Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Comedians Category:Artemis Fowl Category:Video game voice actors Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Fox Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Lucasfilm